


Then I Get Another Letter, And Cannot Put The Notion Away

by I_stole_a_cannon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm kinda padding my works, Jon is king of the north, Post-Canon, decide which queen you want on the throne, yes it is based entirely off a Hamilton lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: He's in the North and she's stuck in The Reach. She's hoping to get over him, he isn't helping matters.Not that he knows that.He'll never know that.





	Then I Get Another Letter, And Cannot Put The Notion Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm pulling this from my writing Tumblr (one-night-story, if you have a desire to check it out) because I wanna put more writing on my AO3 account, but don't have any new stories to put out, so here's a one shot that came out of a Hamilton lyric and me staring at Kit Harrington's face for too long. Apologies in advance for any inaccuracies.

 Althea Mersen, eldest daughter and Lady of the Reach felt like an uncontrolled teenager as she sat in her study. The sun was streaming in and it seemed to warm her even more than the pink that was flushing her cheeks. He had ruined her all over again. 

Even with a continent between them he was still making her fall in love with him without knowing it. Althea stood by her sentiment that she had told Tyrion the first time he had come to visit her when she was first settling in the Reach. Every woman who meets Jon Snow in some way falls in love with him. Be it for his courage, his loyalty, his battle prowess, his beauty, or his quiet charm. 

There are some women who experience all of these factors and those are always the women who fall the hardest. Althea had been so lucky, and she was still a puddle at his words. His first letter since the Queen’s corrination. She leaned forward and picked up the letter again, just to imprint the words into her brain.

_My dearest, Althea_

  _I have returned to Winterfell mostly unscathed. My wounds are healing nicely and I must thank you and the Maesters for that. I will struggle to know what to do with myself with no war and no fight to be fought. Sansa will settle well into this life, I’m unsure about Arya though. This peace shall ease the both of us and perhaps as you say “stop my brooding lines.”_

  _I do miss you. And I wish duty will allow us to see each other again. Until then the ravens will get their feed. Do tell me how the Reach is, I’ve never had the honor of visiting there. (Not that Catelyn would have allowed it)._  

_-Jon_

Not one for fancy send offs, but that’s not what had her scrapping and rewriting letters senselessly. No it was much more subtle than that.

One stroke of a quill had eaten every waking moment of her spare time.

“My dearest, Althea.”

With the comma after dearest.

Knowing Jon, she was almost completely certain this meant nothing. But some small part of her that would always carry a torch for him until the day she was put into the Earth was captivated by that simple phrase. She leaned back over and set the letter back down. She picked up a quill and started writing a letter she very quickly she could never send. 

_My dearest Jon,_

_I’m glad to here that you have returned to the North and that you have considered easing your brooding lines. The Reach is lovely if not a bit excessive for most of my tastes. I’m making the most of it. I’m also certain that with time, Arya will make the adjustment to living in peace._

_In the last letter I received from you, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase. It changed the meaning, did you intend this? It says “My dearest Althea” with the comma after dearest. You’ve written “My dearest, Althea.”_

  _I miss you as well Jon. And I’m certain someday in our lives the stars will align to allows to see one another without a continent between us._

_Farewell,_

_Althea_

She read it over and couldn’t help but scream. Damn Jon Snow, how was he still managing to make her feel like this? Whatever this was. Althea sighed. She transfered the first and last paragraph onto a new page and sealed it with wax before passing it off to a servant to find a raven to deliver it. Althea then sat in her study in silence, letting the mere knowledge that she got to keep Jon Snow in her life give her comfort.


End file.
